


The Six Times Zayn's Heart Stopped

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Casual, M/M, Not Famous, but not really, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall





	The Six Times Zayn's Heart Stopped

 

The first time Zayn’s heart stopped was when he met Niall.

It was Freshman year and Zayn was bored as hell one night. Earlier he’d gotten a call from his friend Louis and he’d said (and Zayn quotes) ‘Come to this party or your social life is over’ Zayn wasn’t planning on going…but he was happy he had.

"Hey, Malik!" Louis screamed over the music, motioning the tan boy towards him.

"Tommo!" Zayn smiled, hugging his fellow foreign student. This year the University took on 10 students from the UK and Ireland. That’s how Zayn met Louis and his roommate Liam.

"I almost thought you weren’t coming!" The Doncaster lad teased.

"Wasn’t going to, but my social life means too much to me!" Zayn joked.

Louis laughed and grabbed the Bradford boy’s shoulder, “I want you to meet someone,” He then called over a petite blond boy with -from what Zayn could see- gorgeous blue eyes.

"This is Niall. He’s in my maths class" while Louis spoke, Zayn stared at the blond who smiled up at him. He was beautiful.

 

Niall was beyond drunk. Even the Irish lad himself had admitted it.

"Zayn" The blond slurred whilst they sat on the couch in the corner, "Zaaayyn"

"Yeeah" Zayn slurred back. Zayn -despite his protests- was also pretty tipsy.

"You’re reaaally hot." Niall giggle out.

"Well…Well so are you" Zayn said, sobering up a little

"I wanna- I wanna fuck you." Niall giggled again before catching Zayn’s lips with his.

The tanned boy wasn’t too sure what happened afterwards. But it ended up with him and Niall in his small bedroom in Zayn’s shared dorm. Liam was out of town visiting his girlfriend Danielle. So they were alone.

The pair made out for what seemed like hours before Niall slipped his pale fingers under Zayn’s black tee. His fingers were cold and gave the dark haired boy a sensation he’d never felt before. Zayn removed his shirt then did the same to Niall’s. He peppered little kissed along the blond’s neck and collarbone whilst making quick work of the latter’s pants and boxers. Niall whined a little and bucked his hips, ridding Zayn of his clothes in return.  Zayn carried on trailing kisses down Niall’s body stopping at his hard member. The Bradford lad took him into his mouth without hesitation earning a loud moan from the Irishman. Zayn suckled and licked until Niall’s cock was red and pulsating and the blond was moaning and panting.

The tan boy grabbed the bottle of lube he kept underneath and coated two fingers in the cool substance. He glanced up at Niall for permission and took the moan of encouragement as a good sign and plunged his middle finger inside the writhing blond.

"Nghh. Zayn!" Niall groaned, grinding down onto Zayn’s finger.

Taking that as a plea for more, Zayn added his index finger and began pumping them slowly into his hole. In. Out. In. Out.

Never changing pace.

"Zayn." Niall breathed. The older removed his fingers and coated the remaining lube onto his long shaft. The younger was still moaning and panting when Zayn lined himself up with his entrance. He thrust in slowly as Niall let out a long loud moan.

"Ahhh! Zaayn!" He screamed, "Move!"

Zayn obliged and began pounding relentlessly into the Irishman.

"Ah! Uh. Za-a-a-a-a-yn" Niall’s dragged out his name had Zayn pummeling into him -if possible- even faster.

Feeling his release approaching, Niall started pumping his length in time with Zayn’s thrusts.

"AHH, ZAYN" He screamed coming into his hand.

Feeling Niall tightening even more onto his suffocated cock, Zayn followed suit soon after and came with little spurts into him.

Once he’d pulled out of him, Zayn laid down next to Niall expecting him to have fallen asleep. He was right.

 

The morning after was officially the worst both boys had ever experienced. Not because of awkwardness. No. Because They both had hangovers that put the movie to shame. Niall walked straight out of Zayn’s room and to the fridge in search of one thing. Booze. Zayn sat at the table eating stale cornflakes with a tired look on his face. Niall found some left over beer and sat across from Zayn with a matching expression.

"So I’m thinking about dropping out." The Bradford lad’s sudden confession took both of them by surprise.

"Why?" Niall asked confused and a little upset

Zayn sighed, “I want to move to New York. I just- I always wanted to sing. Not be some sad guy who has a job that he doesn’t even want.”

Niall regarded him for a second, “My roommate, Harry’s, uncle works at Def Jam recordings…I could send him a CD or a mixtape or something..”

Zayn stared at Niall. This amazing blond Irishman who he just met was willing to help him achieve his dream. But at what price.

"And what do you get in return?”"Niall laughed, “The satisfaction of helping out a friend.”

That’s when Zayn’s ‘Fuck it, YOLO’ attitude kicked in and he replied, “Why not?” because he had nothing to lose

~~~~

The second time Zayn’s heart stopped was when he got a call from Def Jam Recordings.

It was during the winter break and Zayn had given up any hope that they’d give him a chance. They wanted to meet him in a studio in LA. The first person Zayn had called was Niall

"NI!” The dark haired boy exclaimed

"ZAYN!" Niall mimicked

"They called!"

"…"

"Niall?"

"Oh my God!" Niall finally replied.

"I know!" Zayn squealed, a little bit more like a girl than he was prepared to admit.

Then Zayn once again surprised himself by saying, “Come with me.”

"What?" Niall asked. Zayn could tell how shocked he was even over the phone.

"I mean they’re sending an extra ticket.." Then it dawned upon Zayn that instead of inviting Liam or Louis, his two best friends, he wanted to bring Niall. A boy he’d met and fucked two months ago at a party. The boy that gave him the chance of his life. Of course he was bringing Niall. Niall make’s him comfortable… At ease. He would help with his nerves. Zayn needs Niall.

"Okay. I’ll come."

The audition went amazing. They loved Zayn so much that they wanted to sign him straight away. As soon as they had gotten out of the building, Niall jumped up and hugged Zayn. “I knew that would happen!” And then Niall kissed him. And Zayn found himself inside his and Niall’s hotel room with said blond’s mouth on his dick and a marijuana pipe on the table. And Zayn was starting to think that they had to be either wasted or high for them to get together.

~~~~

The third time Zayn’s heart stopped was when he saw Niall again after he was touring. (And also when Harry talked about their sex life)

Since the auditions two years ago Zayn and Niall had been a regular thing. Nothing exclusive. Zayn had gotten big. Real big. He was known all over the world.

He was loved.

Although, Harry, Niall’s roommate, wasn’t always happy with Zayn’s presence when he came to visit.

"We really need thicker walls." Harry announced in the crappy house that he and Niall still lived in off campus. Zayn and Niall looked up at him from their cuddly position on the couch.

"Why?"

"I can hear you guys going at it like rabbits whenever Zayn comes over." At that point Zayn blushed and looked away whilst Niall laughed heartily.

That didn’t stop them though. Much to Harry’s dismay. And when the curly haired boy threw his shoe at the door and groaned something along the lines of ‘go to sleep you fucking animals’, Zayn only pounded into Niall harder just to piss him off.

The forth time Zayn’s heart stopped was when Niall looked at him at the beach in Thailand.

"I like having you around Ni." Zayn told the Irishman as they sat on the sand with the sun on their faces.

Then Niall looked at him. With this look in his eyes. Something that was so close to love that Zayn almost believed it to be.

"I like being around." Niall replied finally with a smile, "I also like seeing you in sweats." He added teasingly. Niall did though. He liked ripping them off of Zayn’s beautiful tattooed hips. Zayn liked them too. They reminded him of the University. Of the times with Niall that he cherished so much.

"So has the no sweatpants policy been abolished or is it just me?"

"Just you," Zayn grinned.

~~~~

The fifth time Zayn’s heart stopped was when he won his first grammy.

It was for his song, Murderer.

_"My heart stops whenever you are near me. The way you smile it damn near kills me. If I didn’t call it love then I’d call it murder. You’re a murderer."_

It was about Niall of course. By this time, Zayn knew he’d loved Niall and he didn’t want to hide it any more. He need to know if Niall had felt the same way.

On his way back to the seats after collecting the award, Niall had stood up and was making his way down the isle to meet Zayn halfway. Once they were close enough to each other Niall smashed his lips to Zayn’s in front of everyone there. Zayn pulled back in shock and stared at Niall. “I love you.” Niall told him, before pulling him into a hug. And at that moment Zayn had everything he ever wanted

"I love you too."

That was the sixth time Zayn’s heart stopped. But not the last. And he doesn’t mind, as long as Niall caused it.

 

 


End file.
